I hope I'll see you again
by acooper1121
Summary: This story is about bts a boy band and jimin is one of the members there are 7 members in the group including jimin so later in the story they we be introduced. This is my first story i hope you enjoy.Sorry for this the miss spelling in this i have a editer who edits to check over but she send me the edit so its a little a mess.


"OMG"!!! A new student is coming to our school. Im so sick of all these people in this boring school " you said in relief. Beyonce screamed and hugged me tightly, "I hope he's cute, he needs to be CUTE!!!" she screamed

"I mean he might be my new boyfriend," she said jokingly giggling

"Chill girl, he hasn't even come in class yet and also you have a whole man your talking too". I said laughing

~HOURS LATER~

Jimin POV

"There I was in America, I didn't know what to do I was scared, I didn't know how to act, I didn't know how to feel".

I was about to go to class when a girl approaches me.

"Hey my name is Y/n aren't you the new student," she said excitedly

"Y-yes" I nervously said

"Well It's nice to meet you," she said

I was just standing there like an idiot not knowing what to say to her.

"You don't have to be scared I promise everyone is nice here, " she said happily

"We should get to class before we are late," she said. We walked in into class to see everyone staring at us.

"Hey, class this is our new exchange student he came all the way from

Korea," she said happily

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the class" she said smiling

"Well my name is Park Jimin but you can call me jimin," I said nervously

"Do you have any hobbies you do?" Miss Smith said

" I liked to sing, dance and play piano, " I said

Everyone was just staring at me like i was some kind of monster or something.

Y/n spoken out "Wow that's so cool, I wish I can do all of those things," she said in amusement.

~Y/N POV~

LUNCH TIME

Beyonce came up to me with a big smile on her face, "Why are you so happy beyonce"I said with a confused look on my face."OMG you know the guy ive been talking to online."she said excitedly."Yes what about him."I said condused as FUCK

"Well soon he said he might come to america to see me, isnt it excited."

"Yes its totally awesome" Jimin introd us

"Hey Y/N Can i sit next to you?"

"Sure i dont mind...sit."i said nervously.He sat down next to me just eating it was a little awkward but then he broke the silence."So what do you on your free time"? "I actually upload youtube videos i do vlogs and i play games" i said

He just stood there with is mouth open why was he so shook?

"Oh thats super cool i will love to be in one of your vlogs some day" He said excitedly

"Well then i can record right now if you want to be in the vlog"? i said." Sure that will be cool!!" He said happile with a big smile on his face."I like your eye smile its adorable. I said while blushing like crazy.

"T-thanks i guess" he said nervously but i can clearly see he was blushing as well.

"Hey guys so we are at lunch right now and we have a new student in our school now i can say we are friends maybe even more then friends"you said jokinly and winked at the camera. He looked at me and he just had a big smile on his face.

"Maybe we are dating" he winked at the camera. OMG HE WINKED AND IT WAS SO FRECKING HOT" I didnt even know that i was smiling like an idiot.

Jimin was yelling your name Y/N...Y/N!!!

"Yes jimin" i said nervously. "You was starting a little to much." he said while laughing like a mad man.Whatever, i said with a mad expression on my face.

The bell rings

"Well guys i think we gonna end this here we got to our second to last class so see you later in the viedo !!" Say bye jimin. "Bye have a great day" he said while waving at the camrea.

~AFTER CLASS~

Your were vloging

"Ugh school is finally over i was ready to go home."you said in relief. Out of nowhere you hear someone calling your name.

"Y/N wait up you walking to fast." You turned around...it was jimin trying to run after you."Y/N WAITTT." he said out of breath."Im not even walking that fast your just running really slow." you said while laughing at the fact he was trying to run after you.You stoped so jimin can catch up to you."Im so tierd, i cant breath." he said breathing healiy.

"Hey guys so jimin is here right now and we are about to go starbucks, and you jimin your coming with us."I said with a big smile on my face. "Really im going to hung out with your friends." he said with excitement and jumping around and clappind his hands like a 5 year old. "Yes im going to startbucks im going to starbucks." he was jumping like an idiot. "Ok jimin you dont need to be that happy its just starbucks." i said. "Its gonna be fun."he said happily

Sorry for this the miss spelling in this i have a editer who edits to check over but she send me the edit so its a little mess about and also this about bts if you dont who that is just look it up and this is also my first story so enjoy. Bye


End file.
